The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that performs processing in case of a program error at a start-up.
An image processing apparatus, such as a printer, a copier or a multifunction peripheral, executes an image processing job such as an image reading process or a print process. The image processing apparatus can execute the job as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) executes a firmware.
The image processing apparatus may include the CPU for executing the firmware, a semiconductor storage device that stores the firmware in advance, and a disk-type storage device. The CPU performs writing and reading of image data to/from the disk-type storage device.
In general, the semiconductor storage device has a faster data reading speed than the disk-type storage device. A typical example of the semiconductor storage device is a NOR flash memory or a NAND flash memory. In addition, a typical example of the disk-type storage device is a hard disk drive.
The firmware includes a boot loader and a main program, wherein the CPU executes the boot loader first and then the main program.
By executing the main program, the CPU controls a display device and devices that execute the job.
In the image processing apparatus, the size of the firmware changes depending on the difference in model and presence/absence of an optional function(s). As a result, the firmware may be stored in a storage device, such as an SSD (Solid State Drive), that is connected to the CPU via a bus.
In addition, there is known a technology in which normally, the CPU executes the boot process based on a program stored in a flash ROM, and when energization is started in a state where a predetermined switch is operated, the CPU executes the boot process based on a program stored in an IC card.